The invention relates to a device for manipulating a seat in a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for securing and adjusting the lengthwise position of a removable and/or reversible seat in a vehicle.
Numerous devices are already known that secure and adjust the lengthwise position of a removable and/or reversible seat in a vehicle. Typically, the conventional devices have at least two parallel tracks that are attached to the vehicle floor. In addition, two sliders are displaceable relative to the parallel tracks. The devices also have fastening means cooperating with the fastening means provided on each of the four legs of the seat. Each slider is provided with locking means that cooperate with fixed recesses in the respective track for each slider. The locking means allow the device to be brought into an unlocked position, against spring return means, by a manual control mounted on the seat frame.
For example, the device disclosed in French Patent No. 2,702,717 provides tracks having a C-shaped cross section and includes sliders having a similarly shaped cross section. The device is designed to be used in minivan type vehicles in which a given seat can occupy several transverse and lengthwise positions depending on the distribution of the tracks on the floor and the sliders on the tracks.
Due to changes in legislation requiring each passenger in a vehicle to wear a seat belt, movable seats have been redesigned to better receive the points of engagement of the seat belt. The moveable seats have also been redesigned to provide better resistance to the forces that displace a passenger from the seat during impact.
Current seat securing and adjusting devices have proven to be fairly fragile and most are not strong enough to provide the required resistance. Typically, such devices have track wings that are provided with rows of perforations for the lengthwise adjustment of the seat. However, the perforations reduce the strength of the cross section of the slider, thereby reducing the reliability of the seat belt.
Practical constraints are added to the above-mentioned physical drawbacks. Since the interior of the vehicle can be occupied in different configurations, for example, with the seats facing backward, it is important for the means adjusting the lengthwise position of a seat relative to the tracks to be usable however the seat is positioned. In addition, the manual control should be disposed near the front legs, regardless of whether the seat is facing forward or backward. Moreover, it is desirable for the sliders to be easily adjustable before the seat is set in place.
Most conventional seat security and adjusting devices are not designed to accommodate these practical constraints. In addition, the devices that accommodate the practical constraints employ complex structures that increase the total weight of the device. Obviously, the increased weight of the device counteracts the efforts to decrease the overall weight of the vehicle with the purpose of improving the vehicle's gas mileage.